


The Overwatch

by blackjack419



Series: X-COM: Bravo 419 [1]
Category: XCOM, XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack419/pseuds/blackjack419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the squad sniper sees from above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overwatch

“Smokey, Thunder, one block ahead. Building left, second floor. Movement.”  
“Copy that, Specs. Eyes on it now.”

I breathe again. In and out. In and out. I filter through it all again. Sort it out! What do you need?

Screams…a shrill cry…a child? a dying man? I can’t help them. Not yet.  
Crackling fires…every other building has smoke pouring out the windows. Every so often, I hear the crumbling of masonry. Gotta keep an eye out.  
The full moon on a cloudy night. I see flashes of the battlefield, bathed in moonlight. I see abominations crawling in the darkness. I remove them. 

I am Specs. I am The Overwatch. I see everything. I protect my team. I eliminate any threat. Blocks away, out of their sight, I am the last flash of light you see in the corner of your eye. I…  
I am not perfect.  
I have failed.  
Many times.  
But not tonight. 

Tonight…tonight we all get to go home.


End file.
